The Mysterious Train
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Los trenes, antiguos metodos de transportes, actualmente son considerados romanticos, pero, podran definir la vida de un chico de apenas 16 años?
1. Chapter 1

Empezamos con la primera historia :D, espero les agrade, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y mentada de madre en los comentarios se agradece :D espero les guste.

Nota: Todos los personajes son creaciones de Pokemon y no mías.

The Misterious Train

Prologo.

Los Trenes, un transporte muy utilizado en el mundo pokemon, puedes viajar largas distancias, y aunque es más lento que ir volando en un Staraptor o un Latios, puede que sea una experiencia que pueda cambiar el rumbo de tu vida.

Fin del prólogo.

Era un día normal en la preparatoria de Ciudad jubileo, los pasillos estaban muy limpios, los salones de clases calmados y el patio escolar reluciente.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

- SOMOS LIBREEEES ¡ - Ni bien sonó la campana de salida, una enorme cantidad de alumnos salieron despavoridos de sus aulas lanzándose estrepitosamente contra la puerta de salida, la razón?, era fin de curso, y hora de las vacaciones.

Después de la tremenda estampida de gente, 3 personas aparecieron en el patio en medio de papeles y libros tirados por la multitud.

-Que desperdicio de papel, son talados miles de árboles, para que un montón de locos los tiren y desperdicien- dijo uno de ellos, un chico de estatura media de apenas 16 años, cabello rubio, quien portaba una bufanda amarilla y su uniforme, que era un pantalón de gala negro, una camisa blanca que en el lado derecho superior portaba un escudo de un Uxie con la frase "Preparatoria Jubileo, Preparando los futuros sabios del mañana", y su mochila negra con algunos estampados de un Dialga y un Entei, este chico era Pearl.

- Oye así es la euforia de los adolescentes al saber que saldrán de esta institución opresora - le respondió otro integrante del grupo, un chico un poco más bajo, con el mismo uniforme, cabello negro y un poco robusto (por no decir gordito), que tenía una mochila más grande con un estampado de Gastrodon y Porygon2, este chico se llamaba Diamond – Además, todos odian las guías de Agatha, guías opresoras, sientan el poder de mis pies anarquista – mientras pisoteaba fuertemente una.

- La pobre maestra matándose para imprimirlas y ellos tirándolas, que malditos son. – Replico una chica de aspecto adorable, más alta que Diamond, de cabello negro como el carbón, ojos color oro, con su uniforme que en vez de pantalón de gala, era una falda hasta la rodilla color gris, quien portaba una bolsa con estampado de un Pachirisu y una Froslass , esta chica es Platina.

- A quién le importa, ya salimos de vacaciones, es hora de relajarnos, jugar videojuegos, salir con chicas y ¿porque no?, viajar a la playa – dijo Pearl con un tono burlón mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca, relajadamente…

¿Y porque no viajar en tren? – les interrumpió una chica de aparentes 18 años, quien estaba vestida con el uniforme de su escuela, cabello castaño claro y unos ojos rojizos llamada Tristina.

Los tres amigos entonces se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada a esa chica -¿Tren? – menciono Diamond desconcertado.

-Así es- afirmó la chica – la preparatoria está organizando un viaje hacia la región Kalos, con transporte, hospedaje y comida incluido, y el transporte es el Gran Tren de Ciudad Marina, que traspasa medio planeta hacia la Pueblo Mosaico en Kalos- menciono muy entusiasmada la chica.

- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿estás hablando de un viaje a una región lejana, con todo pagado, y en tren? , donde me apunto - dijo Pearl muy emocionado sacando una pluma.

-No es tan fácil, la preparatoria solo invito a los de esta lista- mostrándole un papel con fácil 50 nombres – vean si quedaron-

Inmediatamente Pearl tomo la lista y la reviso minuciosamente hasta encontrar su nombre y por consiguiente, grita de alegría y darle la hoja a Platina quien también vio su nombre y expreso un pequeño gesto de alegría que no se acercaba ni por asomo al de Pearl, y por Ultimo Diamond, quien encontró también su nombre.

-Parece que todos estamos en la lista – dijo Diamond entregándole la lista a Tristina muy feliz- cuando será el viaje?

- El Sábado a las 12 de la mañana en la estación de Cuidad Marina, necesitaran pasaportes, sus boletos ya los debieron de recibir por correo.- respondió Tristina mientras tomaba la lista.

- Sera mañana- replico Pearl algo asustado- poco tiempo, necesito hacer mis maletas, vamos Platina – tomando su mano, Pearl corrió hacia su casa con ella despavoridamente dejando a Diamond y a Tristina solos.

-Bueno chico que haces aquí, ve a alistar todo- menciono Tristina quien (No literalmente) saco a Diamond de la preparatoria a patadas.

-Vaya, un viaje en tren hacia el otro lado del mundo, suena lindo, iré corriendo a mi casa- Diamond salió corriendo rápidamente hacia su casa sin más, para prepararse pues mañana empezaría una nuevo aventura, una nueva travesía, hacia lo desconocido, en un tren misterioso.

Continuara…

Bueno espero les haya gustado, esto solo es la introducción, lo sé es muy corta, pero algo es algo n.n, los veré en otro capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Hacia Kalos

2.- Capitulo

Hacia Kalos.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, y en la estación de Ciudad Marina, sentado en una silla con 1 maleta gris, estaba Diamond, quien decidió llegar a las 10 de la mañana por consejo de su mano, estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul marino de mezclilla, una camisa azul con estampado de un Kyogre, y su particular gorra roja con estampado de pokeball.

Estaba barajeando la posibilidad de que quizás no fue una buena idea llegar tan temprano, simplemente veía la entrada con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido para hablar.

Porque tuve que hacerle caso a mi madre – mencionaba Diamond mientras movía su maleta gris- ahora estoy solo y aburrido en una sala de trenes.

Entonces a lo lejos, por fin avisto 1 cara conocida, un chico, alto, de tez blanca, delgado, cabello castaño, ojos color rojo y muy atractivo quien vestía una chamarra negra y unos pantalones negros y que traía consigo una maleta negra se dirigió a Diamond.

Red, tú también fuiste invitado al viaje – le dijo Diamond al chico luego de haberse levantado-

Si, aparentemente soy un "Chico destacado" para esta escuela – respondió Red con un tono un tanto burlón mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Diamond- y ¿no ha llegado nadie más?

No solo tú y yo.

Bueno, eso pasa por llegar temprano, y que llevas en tu maleta.

Solo mi ropa y algunas cosas para no aburrirme y ¿tu?

También, pero está más pesada por mis libros y mi laptop – lo dijo mientras levantaba su maleta la cual estaba muy llena y pesada-

Red era de esos chicos que le gusta mucho leer, pero no cualquier cosa como "Los Juegos de Yvelta", "50 Sombras de Fantina" o "Bajo la misma Cresselia", el lee libros con temática enfocada a un público que no fueran niñas pre púberes.

Bueno – menciono Red mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro llamado "Insignia" y se ponía sus lentes- mi querido Diamond me pondré a leer mientras esperamos más gente.

Claro, mientras yo jugare un rato con mi celular – respondió Diamond quien ni corto ni perezoso saco su celular y comenzó a jugar en un emulador de Game Boy-

Paso el tiempo, ya eran las 11:50 y Diamond y Red se dieron cuenta que los demás estaban en otra parte, así que decidieron ir con ellos, aunque había tanta gente que no podían avistar a sus amigos.

Aquí hay más gente que en una convención de anime – menciono Red quien estaba parado por no alcanzar asiento-

Al menos huelen bien – menciono Diamond en un tono algo de burla-

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando una persona de aparentes 35 años, cabello gris y vestido de traje se subió a una silla y llamo a atención de todos, era ni más ni menos Steven Stone.

Haber Chicos – grito Steven a lo que todos inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada y se callaron- Bueno, antes que nada déjenme felicitarlos por ser unos excelentes alumnos, y espero disfruten de estos meses de diversión pagados por la secretaria de transportes de la Región Sinnoh, en unos momentos llegara el Tren, por lo que los agruparemos en parejas según su número de boleto, estén atentos – mientras sacaba un papel de nombres.

Guau – menciono Diamond en voz baja a Red- nunca creí que el tren este sería tan rico

Es un tren de lujo, me sorprende que nos pagaran todo el viaje en este tren.

Tal vez alguien murió ahí oh es una trampa.

Si y adentro hombres uniformados con escopetas diciendo, "Suban lentamente".

Jajaja.

Y Diamond ¿qué numero eres?

Veamos – sacando su boleto – 17 y ¿tú?

10 – viendo su boleto- lo siento Diamond no estaremos juntos – fingiendo tristeza-

Lo sé – el también fingiendo tristeza- te extrañare

No me olvides

Número 10 – grito Steven mientras leía su lista- Red ¿quién es?

Hey aquí – grito Red agitando su boleto.

Bien, tu iras con el 11, quien es el numero 11?

Aquí – se pudo ver una mano entre la multitud que agitaba una mano.

Bien Red, tu viajaras con Sapphire – grito Steven quien siguió leyendo el papel.

Ja, te toco con la novia de Ruby, creo que morirás – saco una pequeña carcajada.

Espero no me mate para comerse mi comida.

No te mataría por eso, a lo mucho porque no me dejes dormir –Interrumpió Sapphire quien golpeo a Red por la espalda.

Estaba con un suéter morado, unas gafas y un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis Converse.

Tranquila, de seguro tu roncas más que un Snorlax con ronquido – respondió Red.

Tranquilo Casanova, y no metas chicas a mi camarote.

Pero tu si puedes meter a Ruby y tener sus escenitas de amor frente a el – interrumpió Diamond - que justo

Pues al menos yo tengo novio – sacándole la lengua – y no me amargo la vida viendo a mis amigos amarse

Esas palabras hirieron al pobre Diamond, él no tenía autoestima, pues siempre odio a las parejas felices y se sentía celoso de ellas.

Uhhh – menciono Red burlándose – no eso si dolió, en todo el kokoro.

Ya pues, algún día tendré novia, oh volveré con…

Número 16 – grito Steven. Quien es el numero 16?

Miren, quien será el compañero de Diamond – menciono Red-

Yo – Grito una chica agitando su boleto.

No, - menciono Diamond un poco sonrojado, pero a la vez enojado, pensaba "Porque ella, justamente ella, no podía tener un viaje normal sin ella".

Bien, Yellow tu compañero será el número 17, quien es el numero 17?

Yo – Grito Diamond algo tímido- Diamond.

Perfecto, tu compañero será Diamond- grito Steven quien siguió mencionando números.

Uhhh te toco tu ex – se burló Sapphire- no pudo tocarte compañera peor

No molestes al pobre – interrumpió Red- Arre Diamond tendrás oportunidad de volver con ella jajá

Jodete – menciono Diamond algo enojado- porque tanta mala suerte, de haber sabido.

Ni modo, ve el lado positivo, tal vez ella se vuelva a interesar en ti jajá – se burló Sapphire-

Como los odio – concluyo Diamond quien se dirigió hacia Yellow.

Ella era de la altura de Diamond, era esbelta, tez muy blanca y un cabello rubio como el oro, vestía un suéter rojo como de terciopelo y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Hola Yellow – le dijo Diamond a ella.

Oh, Hola – respondió algo tímida.

No sabía que estabas invitada.

Si, ni yo lo sé, no soy tan buena en la escuela.

Na, si eres buena, la escuela reconoce talentos jajaja.

Si, talvez jeje.

Bueno, que va seremos compañeros de camarote.

Eso parece, espero sea un lindo viaje.

Lo será, te lo aseguro, es un tren muy bueno.

Si, y muy lujoso.

Si jeje.

Entonces ambos guardaron silencio, era la situación más incómoda para ambos, y lo peor es que estarían así todo un viaje que sabrá Arceus cuantos días durara.

Así pasaron los minutos y tan pronto se dieron las 12:20, el tren llego, y Steven empezó a organizar a 120 alumnos en una fila.

El Tren por fuera parecía hecho en 1930, se apreciaba que tenía era muy ancho, como de unos 10 metros, y tan largo que la vista no alcanzaba a ver el final, era muy rustico, aunque curiosamente no estaba el típico vagón donde se quema el carbón y otro donde estuviera el carbón.

Rápidamente empezaron a entrar a los vagones, los vagones eran demasiado largos, prácticamente era un vagón por cada 10 personas, 5 camarotes por cada uno.

Entonces les toco el tiempo a Diamond y a Yellow para entrar, al entrar, se dieron cuenta que tren era todo menos viejo, al entrar se dieron cuenta que el piso era un tapete de terciopelo, y las paredes parecían las de un avión, el pasillo para los camarotes median como de 2 metros de estrecho, y los camarotes eran como de 7 metros de largo y 3 de alto, era enormes, al entrar al suyo, la habitación era una cosa totalmente diferente, había 2 camas matrimoniales, un mini refrigerador, una computadora y una televisión, además de una ventana para ver el paisaje, las paredes eran azules y el piso de mármol, por Arceus, esta era la habitaciones de los dioses,.

Oh nos equivocamos de tren, oh este es el tren bendecido por Arceus – menciono Diamond mientras entraba.

Tal vez la escuela oculta algo – menciono Yellow quien se sentaba en la cama de la izquierda- yo me quedo con esta cama ¿te parece?

Si no hay problema yo me quedo con esta - sentándose en la cama más cercana a la ventana- por Arceus, esto es un sueño.

Talvez, bueno iré con mis amigas, ¿cuidarías mi equipaje?

Si claro, mientras yo acomodare mis cosas.

Entonces Yellow se marchó, dejando a Diamond quien se acostó en su cama.

Que suave, a pesar de esto, supongo que será un buen viaje.

Pasaron los minutos y el tren por fin partió, listo para viajar a Kalos, cruzando medio mundo, ¿qué clase de aventuras les espera? Averígualo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…

Hola gente n.n, espero hayan pasado una feliz Navidad, y les hayan regalado sus 3ds oh lo que pidieron, y que les haya gustado este capítulo, como se podrán haber dado cuenta, cambie la personalidad de varios personajes, esto es para adaptarlos a la historia, espero no les moleste, espero les haya gustado, y esperen el próximo capítulo, y recuerden opinar, eso ayuda a esta historia n.n adiós y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
